One Soul Two Bodies Rewrite
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Link meets his other half, the one who understands his pain completely. What will link do in order to stay with him. Rated m for yaoi in later chapters i do not own legend of zelda nor claim to.
1. Chapter 1

**this is the first rewrite of One soul two bodies the story will be somewhat the same but i will be adding a bit more to it i hope you enjoy R&amp;R let me know what you think.**

One soul rewrite

I hate this stupid temple not only was I constantly soaking wet I was running out of supplies fast. I had been here for five days and Navi had me on the point of insanity. I reached a strange room, a murky gray sky with white translucent water. I felt a shiver rake through my body as I scanned this room. There wasn't any walls whatsoever just water and a small island off to my right. This wasn't possible though, I couldn't be outside the temple. None of this made sense, it had to be an illusion. I could feel the anxiety setting in there was no switch and yet there was no boss either. What would happen if the other door just locked and I got stuck here for the rest of my life.

I felt an immense sadness at that thought but it was almost as if it wasn't my own. I could feel something else here, so familiar yet foreign at the same time. Its calling to me and I want nothing more than to give in. I close my eyes listening to the calming silence within the room, my heart starts to race as I hear a second heart beat. Its beating in time with mine almost as if we are one. My mind whispers to me in a soothing voice, it's the other half of your soul calling out to you. My soul? Does half my soul belong to someone else? I blush as I picture Sheik, hes a mystery but I cant help myself im falling for him hard.

"HEY LISTEN! LINK! Quit with the creepy smile, I see a door on the far side of the room!" I jumped and glared up at the annoying blue fairy before stomping to the other side of the room. There was water seeping into my boots making me fairly uncomfortable as I sloshed through the water finally making it to a new barred door. I took a deep breath trying to keep calm but I couldn't stop the rage that took over my body. I was so angry and to top it all off I felt like I was on the verge of a mental break down, the moment I saw the bars over the damn door I growled losing it.

"I HATE THIS, I HATE HAVING TO DO THIS WHY CANT I EVER CATCH A DAMN BREAK!" I banged on the bars, feeling the warm trails rolling down my cheeks. I was forced into this damn life, I didn't ask for this! This isnt the way its supposed to be, they took everything from me and now I have to protect them. Normally I don't complain or feel sorry for myself but I cant not right now, this temple is too much. Im at the bottom of Lake freakin Hylia if I die down here no one would ever know.

"Link." I felt Navi about to land on my shoulder I swiped her away. My rage was fueling my actions and I didn't care who I hurt at that moment, it was almost as if these emotions weren't my own.

"Just get out of here I don't want to see you either!" I glared at her hatefully my blood was boiling, with a startled gasp she did as she was told flying to the door we came in through and disappeared. Then as quickly as it came my rage disappeared leaving me feeling completely drained. I just slid on to the ground letting myself fall into the clear water. This place was getting to me. Then its there a presence I've felt for years and I know I feel him before im even able to see him. I feel my heart begins to speed up like it does when im around sheik.

"Poor baby, hes reached his breaking point." The voice whispered close to my ear making me want to moan. I suck in a breath feeling something warm and slimy running up my jaw. I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them. He was sitting between my legs staring at me curiously like he didn't just licked me. Im looking at myself well I would be if I had beautiful straight silver hair.

His eyes goddesses his eyes, theyre more beautiful than sheiks I could stare at them all day. They were a strange ruby color reminding me of the goron treasure I found as a child. He smiled warmly leaning down his hands on his thighs as he met my gaze, I wonder what he sees when he looks into my eyes.

"I see my world looking back at me." A voice echoed through my mind making me want to be close to him. He lifts his hands running his fingertips down my cheek making me bite my lip to hold in my moan. His fingers feel like pin pricks of pleasure against my skin. My face exploded with blush as he let out a soft moan, my mouth went dry. Desire flooded my veins as I stared into his half lidded eyes, I want him.

Ive never felt like this before not even with sheik. My thoughts with this guy are far from innocent, the things I'm picturing are making me want to pounce him. He smirks his eyes trailing down my body making me feel uncomfortably hot. I have to distract myself, I cant have these feelings I don't even know him. My perverted mind whispers, you can get to know him and at that point im mentally slapping myself.

"W-who are you?" I whisper making the ruby eyed boy grin flashing a sharp set of fangs.

"Im your shadow Dark Link." He says softly placing his hands on my thighs making me swallow hard. When I shake away the lust I realize what he said, my shadow? Navi had mentioned that when I became an adult I never had one. But shadows arent supposed to work this way are they? They arent supposed to be living breathing human beings…..are they?

I watched as the boy scooted up between my knees leaning forward tiling his head. I closed my eyes fearing he might kiss me or something. Its what you want! My mind chided making me internally sigh. I shivered as I felt something warm and slimy lick the trails of my tears away.

"No one understands you darling no one sees how difficult this is for you. They forced you to become a hero without even considering what you wanted. Poor baby, I understand you, I can take care of you." He whispers cupping my cheek gently so im looking into his deep ruby eyes. His words hit a place inside my heart that I didn't think anyone could ever reach, not sheik, not Zelda.

Now Dark Link has found his way inside my heart without having to try. This doesn't feel wrong though as much as it should it feels like were meant to be together. I felt the ache in my chest, the tears streamed down my cheeks again.

"Come here baby, let me take care of you." He murmured leaning back and opening his arms to me. I needed this, I needed him, I wanted someone to care about me I didn't care about anything else when sat up wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me to his chest clutching me tightly as he began rocking me slowly.

For the first time since I had been forced to start this quest I felt like I was okay. I cried into my Dark twins black tunic. He didn't say a word but he didnt need, to his body showed me exactly what he wanted to say. To say I was content in his arms wouldn't be enough to describe the feeling of being close to him. I loved the warmth I received from him but not just that the pin pricks were there as well. He was comfort, home, my brother, myself.

The voice kept echoing through my head. I curled into his chest as he whispered sweet words, telling me I was going to be okay, that he would make sure I was okay. I felt so comfortable in his grip that I couldn't hold back the yawn that eventually escaped my lips.

I felt Dark Link chuckle as he lifted me up bridal style and walked me to the island in the middle of the strange room. He sat down on the sand leaning against the tree setting me on his lap so I was cuddled up to him my face laying on the crook of his neck. He smelled so nice kind of like the oceans foam, it was as soothing as his voice that lulled me to sleep.

"There there rest now Darling we can worry about everything after you rest." Dark said softly petting my hair as he leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. I felt a tug on my heart when he said we. I pressed my pointed ear closer to his chest listening the the strong beating of his heart, it was beating so quickly.

Do I make him feel the way he makes me feel? I fell asleep with a smile on my face in the arms of my twin thinking that I could stir his emotions the way he does mine. His arms tightened around my body making me shiver again at his nearness, this is the closest I've ever been to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark pov

There were two things I knew for sure right at that moment, one that I was going to have to disobey master Ganon, I couldn't kill my twin. Two the tugging in my chest and the simple feeling of utter completion would be the death of me. I slowly rocked him back and forth running my hands gently through those soft blond locks.

I could hear the thoughts running through his mind. Who would have thought my pure half would be so naughty. I smirked to myself petting his beautiful blond hair. My light, my love the memories are just barely starting to coming back to me. I started humming the serenade of water while link snored quietly. I leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. We laid together like that for hours until Links eyes finally cracked open.

My heart fluttered to life I didn't think I had one after what I had become with Ganon but seeing him like this made me remember loving him so much when we were one. I smiled down looking into his beautiful cerulean eyes that matched his now dry Zora tunic. His beauty was unmatched his tan skin was covered in scars and yet he still held a feminine look about him. His long black eyelashes making his cerulean eyes look so much bigger. The only words that could describe him were innocent and pure.

"Your still here." I frowned it was more of a statement then a question. Did he not want to be near me? I blinked back the tears that threatened to come to my eyes. Ive waited seven years to see him again only to be rejected.

"Did you want me to leave?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice I felt my emotions shut down as I slowly placed him on the island. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at me about to walk away.

"Wait, please I didn't mean it like that." His voice sounded needy, I felt his fingers clasp around my wrist as he held me to him. The feeling of him touching me isnt something ill ever get over, it feels like thousands of needles are grazing my skin. It heightens my senses when hes close to me, maybe its because our souls recognize that they used to be one. I simply stared at him with an expressionless face awaiting the explanation that he was trying to give me.

"Im happy you're here its just, I thought you might leave. Ever since I started the quest everyone who was supposed to be my friend just left me. I was just shocked, but I'm happy you didn't leave." I felt my heart clench for my other half, I shook my head taking him in my arms again holding him tightly. He returned my embrace it felt like he was trying to hug me to death. But I sincerely wonder how many times someone has hugged him since his quest started.

"Its okay now." I whisper in his ear tucking his head under my chin. We stay there for a moment longer just holding each other.

"Are you ready to fight the boss and get out of here?" I said looking at him seriously he simple gave me the sweetest smile he could making my heart race. He nodded offering me his hand, I stared at it curiously before taking it. When we touched I let out a deep sigh as he began lacing his fingers through mine. I met his gaze and we looked into each others eyes as the room around us became a normal room. The spell holding me was broken and now Link and I could leave. We walked hand in hand to the barred door on the other side of the room.

"How do we open it?" Link said softly staring between me and the door. I smiled back at him before I snapped my fingers and watched as the door opened and the bars lifted. The grin on his face made my heart swell, I want to spend the rest of my life staring at him. I leaned against the wall staring at the room I had been locked in for so many years and waited for him to get the long-shot that I guarded. Together we trudged through the cold water until we reached the room where the boss door was. I used the shadows to reach the door while link used his new toy.

"That was amazing! How did you do it?" Link questioned when he finally made it to me. I smirked raising an eyebrow making him blush.

"Im a shadow darling I can jump into the shadows whenever I wish." I said leaning forward to nuzzle his neck, he smells like the forest. I smile to myself remembering out past together, he doesn't remember but I do. I pull back to see link biting his lip he looks so nervous and embarrassed. Hes so innocent and every fiber of my being wants to be the one that that strips him of his innocence. He clears his throat under my gaze unable to hold eye contact any longer.

"Shall we?" I whisper in his ear before walking to the door waiting for him to open the lock. Thankfully Link had acquired the key earlier in his travels so we wouldn't have to worry about looking for it. The door opened with a loud squeak allowing us to enter the bosses lair. Before us was a fairly large square room with a line of spikes running along the wall. I frowned I didn't sense anyone here. That's when we both saw a strange water begin filling in the middle of the room around a pillar. I let go of links hand to take a look at the water, there was something really off about it.

"Whats wrong Dark?" Link murmured leaning over me as I crouched down sticking my hand into the water. I shivered this wasn't normal water definitely not, normal water didn't have a jelly like consistency.

"Link get back." I said cautiously but before I had a chance to react a strange tentacle was around my wrist.

"Fuck!" I growled making sure to take a deep breath before getting pulled into the water.

"DARK!" Link cried as he took out his sword diving in after me. I held my breath trying to keep my eyes on link as I was dragged all the way to the bottom of the pool of water. I panicked I hate water so so much, Ganon tried drowning me once. He succeeded only to use his magic to drain the water from my lungs and bring me back. I felt the feeling all over again the drowning, the dread that sets in when you realize you arent able to breath. I wanted to scream and to be honest I tried, nothing but water entered my throat and nose. It burned its way down my lungs making me wish it was tentacle still had its secure hold on me keeping me at the bottom of the pool. Link swam as fast as he could to get to me but I was already feeling light headed.

"Goddess are you so cruel that you would take him after we just found each other!" I heard link scream when he got to me his arms wrapped around my waist making my eyes snap open.

"Good dark stay awake please!" Link murmured cutting the tentacle from my wrist as we held each other swimming back to the surface. Link could tell that I wasn't going to make it to the surface. I watched in shock as he pressed his lips to mine breathing into my mouth to give me air. The feelings that exploded in me were unlike anything I have ever felt before. Its like a hurricane hit me destroying any and every thought that wasn't Link. His lips were so soft as they as they remained pressed against mine.

I clutched him tightly as we continued swimming. I gasped coughing as we finally broke the surface, Link helped me get on to the pillar in the middle of the room. I pulled myself up on to the pillar but I couldn't even hold myself up, I fell against the stone floor as link pushed my wet bangs from my face. I was completely drenched and breathing hard as I clutched Links hand in mine.

"Stay here." He whispered before standing up looking every bit like the warrior he was, he fought Morpha. I watched as Link learned quickly what to do to kill morpha. He aimed the long shot at her eye pulling it from her disgusting goo body. He managed to slice it about four times before it bounced away from him back into the water. He was coming to check on me, I did my best to sit up.

"Ahhh Dark!" I felt my blood run cold as I turned to see Link getting dragged off of the platform into the water by his ankle thanks to one of morphas tentacles. I felt my body move out of instinct I forced myself to my feet running to catch Links hand before he was pulled into the disgusting pool. I caught Links wrist holding him from being pulled into the water. He stared at me pleadingly to not let him fall into the water again.

I growled pulling Links sword from its sheath and slashing at the stupid tentacle. It broke but it wasn't long before it got ahold of me again. It caught me by my ankle so I was dangling upside down in front of Link. I watched as a fire entered his eyes and he ran for his sword as well as his hook-shot. I gasped as the tentacle forced me down making my back hit the platform with such force the wind was knocked out of me and I could taste copper and lots of it.

"Hang in there Dark!" Link screamed. I couldn't even respond as I was dangled again this time being thrown against the spikes. I screamed as one impaled in my shoulder. I felt my vision blurring and the fire in my shoulder racing down to claim my body. I lost consciousness the moment it lifted me again. In the haze could hear his screams I couldn't move everything hurt so bad. I groaned wincing as I felt my body being lifted up slightly making the fire burn hotter in my shoulder.

"Dark open your eyes, please you need to eat this." I flinched feeling something pressed against my lips.

"Shh shh open up." I opened my eyes seeing my better half pressing a heart candy against my lips. I opened my mouth involuntarily and began taking a few bites out of the container. I felt a strange warmth envelope my body, I felt all my wounds healed completely. I lifted my hand and pushed the rest of the candy towards him.

"Are you feeling better now Dark?" I nodded smiling up at my savior. He smiled at me before but I could still see the worry in his eye. He hesitantly took the other half of the candy and took a big bite out of it. I felt my body get hot as he closed his cerulean eyes and sighed. I watched as his wounds were healed before my eyes. I sat up wincing a little bit before realizing that Link had carried me to the middle platform just next to a blue shining light.

I bit my lip as Link finished off the candy making my mind drift back to our kiss in the water. I looked away when Link gave me a goofy grin, he had no idea how beautiful he was. I stood up sliding my body off of his lap and offered him a hand to stand up. He took it and instantly I felt warmth, the warmth that was my light. He didn't let go of my hand he simply tugged me into the blue light with him not that I minded. I opened my eyes and we were standing in the middle of a strange platform with medallions all around it.

I bit my lip nervously before laying eyes on a Zora woman. I remembered her from our childhood before Link and I had been split. I watched Link take a step forward letting go of my hand.

"Link... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband. Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state and now I grant my eternal love to you." She murmured smirking at Link who I swear to the three shivered. I glared at her, no one was going to have Link but me.

"If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks... OK?" I noticed the way Link blushed at the mention of whoever this was. I felt a pang of jealousy course through my veins, I felt my blood boil. In a flash we were on the platform above lake hylia. I looked around me surprised that I was finally out in the sun once more. I stretched my arms above my head and smirked seeing the heros eyes on me.

"Like what you see hero?" Link blushed before looking away.

"I…uh… Just realized how much we look alike." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck, I smiled stepping forward so my breath was ghosting over his lips.

"Of course we look alike, im your shadow darling." His eyes snapped up to my lips making me mentally cheer as he licked his lips. Then I felt it, someone was watching Link and I. I took out my sword pushing Link behind me as a blond man dressed in blue jumped down from the large tree in lake Hylia. The mans crimson eyes were hostile as he saw the way I was poised in front of Link.

"Demon step away from Link." I glared at him lifting my sword as he took a step closer to Link.

"its you who needs to step off Sheikah, im not going anywhere." I said seriously making the sheikah tense like he was about to try and kill me. Then I felt my body relax as the pinpricks filled my shoulder letting me know Link put a hand on my shoulder. Though it also made me grit my teeth because I knew that meant I was supposed to stand down. I hissed at the Sheikah baring my fangs before sheathing my sword and crossing my arm and looking away from him disgusted.

"Thanks Dark" link said softly as he stepped foreword, I smiled as he complemented me before he turned to the other boy.

"Sheik! Im happy you're here." Jealousy ran through my veins as I watched Link step forward to his friend and wrap his arms around him. My heart was shattering at the sight, Link was already with someone. I also didn't miss the blush that appeared on his cheeks as the Sheikah clutched him tightly in return.

I wanted to tear that Sheikah limb from limb but Link would hate me. I swallowed my pride deciding to just walk away, to get away from Link. I walked across the wooden rope bridge while Link talked to the boy. He hadnt even noticed I disappeared until the Sheikah was gone. I looked away as he screamed my name calling for me to stop as he made his way towards me. But I didn't stop not until I was met with a large metal fence blocking me in this place. This was just my freakin luck, I sighed softly.

"Daaaaaark!" I tried my best to ignore the blond who crashed into me hugging my body tightly. What made me feel so much worse is that my body reacted to him anyways. I longed for him even if it hurt me, I wanted Link to look at me the way he looked at sheik. But he doesn't and that thought alone made my chest begin to ache terribly, it hurt to be this close to him after I had seen him with the Sheikah. It hurt me physically to have to have pried his hands off of me but I did. I noticed the ladder climbing it without a word.

"Dark?" I ignored him, I wonder how it felt to be treated the way he treated me. After the understanding we shared in the water temple, I got nothing in return. That's when he grabbed my shoulder forcing me to face him the pleasure once again coursing through my veins. His cerulean eyes were filling with tears but he didn't back down.

"Why wont you talk to me? Why are you ignoring me?" I felt my heart clench, why was I feeling this? I loved him since we were one, he didn't even realize I existed then though.


	3. Chapter 3

Link pov

~ means Darks talking ~

-Means Link is talking-

I stared at Dark completely confused, in the water temple he couldn't keep his hands off of me now he didn't even want me to touch him. I felt an ache in my chest as he pried me off of him, but I wouldn't allow him to block me out. I know he feels something too at least I hope he does. I sigh softly looking at his back.

"Why wont you talk to me? why are you ignoring me?" I questioned grabbing his shoulder forcing him to face me. His eyes... his beautiful ruby eyes were in pain? But why we hadnt been separated for more than a moment while I talked to Sheik. Then it finally clicked he was jealous of Sheik? But why would he be jealous he cant actually be in love with me…can he?

He shook his head for a moment and clenched his teeth his eyes taking on a Dark shade of red, a more dangerous glared at me with those eyes making me stare in shock. He didn't look like the man that took care of me in the temple. I took a step back stumbling back. I fell back watching the hostility disappear and be replaced with worry

"Link!" Before I knew it Dark had pulled my wrist towards him nocking me onto him. I stared down blushing as I realized where I had landed. I was laying on Dark my hands and face planted on his chest while our lower bodies were pressed together our legs tangled together. I closed my eyes too embarrassed to move, Dark just covered his eyes with his arm and stayed like that. That strange feeling I got every time we touched was making my mind fuzzy. His voice broke through the haze making me wish I could kiss him. But I love Sheik I always have.

"What am I going to do with you, you cant even walk on your own." He meant it in a teasing way but his voice was monotone. I felt my happiness from seeing Sheik drain, if Dark wasn't happy I couldn't be either.

"You can teach me how to walk." I said burying my face in the crook of his neck and hugging him tightly. I felt his body shake a little as he laughed, I smiled into his neck. Im so glad that at least I can make him smile.

"ill teach you anything as long as you keep me around." He whispered as he turned his head and buried it in my hair close to my pointed ear.

"Deal" I whispered against his cold neck. I shivered feeling his hot breath on my ear, I had a strange feeling when he wrapped his arms around me holding me to him. I felt like I wanted something. But what could it be? I shook my head inhaling his scent which was mostly the scent of his blood, desert lilies and rain. I made a mental note to buy him new clothes when I reached kakariko.

"You smell so good Link. Mmm like the forest we lived in when we were kids." I blushed feeling him tighten his grip on me, but when his words sank in I sat up on his thighs looking down on him. He smiled softly before brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You lived in the forest?" I asked as he sat up propped on his elbows smiling sheepishly. Hes so beautiful, my heart speeds up as his eyes meet mine.

"We both did when we were still one." When we were one?

"I don't understand Dark." I said trying not to moan when his hand ran down my chest.

"We were one person until you drew the master sword from the pedestal. I was always there caring for you until the sword split our soul into two bodies, I became the things that the hero needed to be rid of in order for him to be pure. In other words im the Darkness within our soul." I finally understood why we looked the same, why he understood my pain. Because he felt it too, finally there was someone who could share my pain. I watched through tear filled eyes as he lifted his palm to me, I mirrored him pressing my hand to his.

Tan to pale, blond to silver, cerulean to scarlet, green to black. We were so different and yet the same.

"Were meant to be together, to be by the others side for eternity Link. Wherever you walk I shall walk beside you in your shadow, forever." I laced my fingers through his and watched as he pressed his lips to mine. We fit together perfectly, he was so warm, his taste was unlike anything I had ever tried.

In simpler words he was perfection and his perfection just gave me my first kiss. I blushed but didn't pull away from him, our lips moved in perfect sync together. I shivered feeling something slimy tracing my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing. When I did I felt him slide his tongue in my mouth and when he grazed my tongue I moaned tightening my grip on him. I felt his hand trail up my body, it was making my body so hot. I opened my eyes to look into his eyes, then what was happening just registered in my brain, I pulled away.

"I-I love Sheik." He looked up at me with dull ruby eyes that told me the three words that he was screaming in his head.

"We should get going I have to rest before the next temple." I said standing up offering him my hand. He didn't take it he simply stood waiting for me to make the next move. I looked down ashamed, not just for kissing him and liking it but for forcing this reaction out of him. I didn't say a word either I just took out my ocarina and played Eponas song. We both waited until we heard the familiar trampling that was Epona hoofs running for us. The look on Darks face was pure adoration when he laid eyes on the mare. I watched in awe as he stepped forward to Epona, im shocked because Epona hates everyone aside from me.

"Epona you've gotten so big, girl." I watched as he petted her softly before pulling her into an embrace.

"I missed you so much." He whispered to her making me laugh as she nipped at his hand lovingly.

"You ready to go?" He looked up at me with a soft smile nodding. I mounted Epona and extended my hand to him this time he took my hand as I pulled him up behind me.

"Just hang on tight Eponas pretty fast." I sighed as he made no attempt to grab on to anything. I let go of the reins and cupped both of his hands in mine wrapping them around my waist. I felt him wince but he didn't remove his hands.

"You may think your in love with me but you don't even know me. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore me and avoid touching me." I whispered softly as I nudged Epona in the direction of Kakariko village.

"Link don't, you have no right to say I don't know you. I know you better than that damn Sheikah. I love you because you saved me, when I walked out of that temple it was because you were with me. Before that I tried for seven years to get out of there." I looked down, there it was again, our connection, we had both been locked away for seven years. The difference he was awake through all of it.

"I love you Link, im not going to give up just because you think you actually care about that Sheikah." I bit my lip looking up at the sky as it started to rain. I nudged Epona again making her speed across hyrule field. But the words kept replaying in my head. I love you, Link...

~I will say it anytime you want Link, because I do love you~ I froze as he tightened his grip on me, his voice flitting through my mind.

\- h-how?- I thought back and almost kicked myself I was mentally stuttering now. Dark laughed gently against my back.

~we have the same soul generally that means we can share thoughts~ I bit my lip nervously.

-all the time?- oh dear goddesses no that wasn't good not good at all.

~not all the time, you can block me out if you want, you just have to use your magic.~ I closed my eyes and focused my magic on my forehead.

-like this?- no response, so it did work.

"You're a fast learner Link, we can use that if we get separated or are in trouble while we clear out the temples." I smiled genuinely happy to have a bond with him.

"Thanks Dark." I listened as he began humming the serenade of water to himself.

"Link?" I looked over my shoulder at his silver hair. We were both already drenched to the bone.

"Hm?" I hummed meeting his gaze. His beautiful face had small trails of rain pouring down his face making his skin heart roared to life in my chest making me gasp quietly, he looked stunning.

"will you play that song for me when we get to kakariko village?" I smiled warmly placing my hand over his for a moment.

"of course I will, ill play every song I know for you." I watched as he blushed hiding his face between my shoulder blades. I smiled to myself as I began humming the Serenade of water with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark pov

I felt my face flush as I buried it in his shoulders. I knew without question I was undoubtedly in love with my other half. I hugged him tight relishing in the warmth his body brought me, he was my warmth, my light I wouldn't allow anyone to tear him from my side. I closed my eyes relaxing against him letting sleep over take me for the first time in seven years. I dreamt without nightmares, my mind completely at ease. I felt a nudge, slowly I opened my eyes stretching behind Link.

"We're here Dark" he said smiling over his shoulder at me. I watched as he dismounted epona reaching up to take me in his arms and lift me down. I felt my face turn red as I realized how close we were again when he set me down. I smiled realizing I was a bit taller than him, but there it was again the need to press my lips to his sweet pale pink ones. I caught his cerulean eyes in my gaze, leaning down he didn't move he simply shut his eyes, expecting. I gave him exactly what he was expecting I pressed my lips to his as the rain continued to pour down relentlessly.

I nipped his bottom lip making him gasp as I slowly pressed inside his warm wet mouth, he tasted like honey mixing with the rain. His tongue was hesitant but before long it fought me for dominance. This feeling of pleasure exploded through both of us, I knew Link felt it too. He was clutching my tunic so tightly to keep his knees from bucking. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, my hands feeling his muscular body through the thin fabric of his tunic.

He pulled away from our kiss a thin strand of saliva connecting our tongues. He stared at me through lust filled half lidded eyes, I cupped his cheek pressing my lips to his again unable to hold back. He tasted so sweet I just wanted to run my tongue all over his sun kissed skin. I wanted him moaning and writhing beneath me as I force him to take everything I have to give. I could feel my self getting hard as I pulled Link tighter against me grinding against him. He turned to the side breaking our kiss to moan my name, the sound was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

My body ignited making me burn with need for him, I was aching wishing for more from my beautiful angel. I trailed kisses down his jaw as the rain continued pouring and yet it did nothing to sooth the fire burning within us. We could become one, right here. I forced him against the wall of the mountain, he didn't try to fight it either. His lust was riding so high making him moan and beg shamelessly beneath me for more friction between our bodies.

"LINK!" We both froze turning to see a little blue fairy red with rage.

"Navi" we said together, as I dropped Link to his feet backing away from him. Links eyes were blown wide in fear, suddenly I felt like a monster. Link made it perfectly clear he loved sheik and here I am using our bond against him. I looked down ashamed even if he had been begging for it at that moment it wasn't him talking, it was his soul wishing to become one with mine once more. I ran a hand through my damp hair looking at the seething fairy, I missed her like hell but there really wasn't a way to explain what she just saw.

"Link what are you doing?! Hes a boy, why are you kissing him?!" I watched as our angered fairy flew to Link scolding him like a child and he just sat there fidgeting trying to explain what she had just seen. So I said the only words that would direct her anger away from Link.

"I forced myself on him." I said as Links jaw dropped in shock, navi looked at me like she couldn't understand what the hell had just happened.

"What are you! I sense an evil presence around you!" I frowned as hurt settled deep in my heart. Navi had been my fairy too, why would she hate me so much. Im only what I was made to be, with Link that can change….cant it? My loyalty lies with my other half. Ganon can't make me hate Link or hurt him ever, I love him so much. I took a deep breath calming myself before addressing the fairy again.

"Navi please calm down." I said as soothingly as I could, it only seemed to make her more angry.

"How do you know my name? What are you? Why do you look like Link?" I didn't know what to say or even how to react. I simply turned my back and walked away as she shouted curses in my direction as I walked through the rain. I knew there was an inn nearby, I checked my pouch sure enough it was filled with rupees from when master Ganon first showed me the water temple.I entered the inn and saw a woman standing at the counter I was sure her name was Anju. She had short Dark brown hair with dull blue eyes, she paled in comparison to Links beauty.

She wasn't too much older than me about two or three years, maybe if Link and I had never met….. Maybe I could find someone like her to settle down with and have a family.

"Hello do you have any rooms available?" She smiled warmly nodding her cheeks tinged pink.

"just one, uh will that be alright?" She asked as I took out a purple rupee putting it on the counter.

"It is thank you very much beautiful." Her cheeks took a Darker shade as she looked down shyly handing me the key. "My partner is going to be coming here shortly I'm sure. He looks just like me except with blond hair, tell him the room number please?" She nodded her shoulders visibly drooping at the thought of me having company. I winked at her before I trudged up the stairs. I stretched as I got into my room, I began taking off the belt holding my sword and shield and left them close to the couch along with my boots.

I sighed seeing only one bed, Link would not be happy having to deal with this. I ignored it for the mean time as I unbuckled my belt and peeled off my tunic. I hung my clothes by the fire place and headed for the bathroom. Link had stayed here once when we were kids before he headed to death mountain.I shut the door behind me and stared at myself in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me. My hair was much longer when my hat wasn't covering it it rested at my shoulders, my bangs parted down the middle on both sides of my face.

My pointed ears were pierced with small red hoop earrings, I had his face and everything else and looking at it made me more sad.I saw my tears in my scarlet eyes, I'm a monster it's what Ganon made me. My unnatural scarlet eyes, down to my silver/white hair. I am unnatural to this world an atrocity to them, I belong in the twilight realm. I was broken from my thoughts by his sweet voice echoing through my head.

-where are you Dark?- I froze hearing Links voice in my head, I smiled softly to myself.

~the inn I got us a room.~ I thought back as I prepared the bath.

-im sorry about Navi, she just isnt used to you yet. I explained everything to her. She isnt taking it too well but she will survive.- I frowned and stepped into the bath groaning with how the warmth felt against my cold body.

~okay~ I replied as I started scrubbing my body with a sweet smelling soap. It felt so good to be in warm water after being stuck in that cold musky temple for seven years.

-hey Dark?- Links voice echoed through my mind making me feel uneasy.

~yes Link?~ I responded rinsing my body of the soap.

-im sorry for kissing you back, knowing how you feel about me. Its just that ive never kissed anyone before I didn't have the heart to deny you- I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I swallowed hard my hands trembling. He pitied me that's why he allowed the kiss. I blocked off our connection getting out of the shower I got my breeches and tights on. I walked downstairs to Anju with a silver rupee.

"Hello again darling, do you think you could find me a tunic?" I said as her eyes went wide taking in my half naked body.

"Of course, w-what color? Sir….." She trailed off not knowing my name.

"Call me Dark, beautiful and black would be lovely." She nodded her head scrambling to go find the tunic in town. I sat there leaned against the counter as Link and navi entered.

"D-Dark? What are you doing down here without clothes?" His face was steadily turning more red by the second.

"If you must know the beautiful inn keeper is finding me another tunic because mine is torn." I said nonchalantly picking at my nails.

"I could have done that for you! You didn't have to let her see you like this it's indecent!" Link cried his arms flailing in the air making me raise an eyebrow. Jealous that someone else is looking at my body Linky? I'll show you what your missing.

"Sir Dark! I found one." Anju said coming back with a beautiful black tunic that looked a lot like Links.

"Thank you so much beautiful, I'll be by later to see if I can find you some proper payment other than this." I said winking at her placing the rupee in her hands. Her face exploded in blush at the insinuation while Link grabbed my wrist forcing me up the stairs with him. Once he got me in the room I glared while navi went out the window for a stroll.

"What the hell was that out there?!" Link growled his fierce blue eyes glittering cruelly.

"Excuse me?" I said throwing my tunic towards the couch and crossing my arms to face Link.

"First you kiss me and claim your undying love for me and now your flirting with a girl?" I narrow my eyes.

"You made it perfectly clear that my feelings aren't returned, so I don't see why you care who I flirt with." I hiss back making him realize what he was doing.

"I'm going out I'll be back later." I growled at Link as I quickly got my tunic on, I grabbed my rupees and slammed the door in his shocked face. I made my way to the tavern and gave the man a red rupee as he gave me a glass of vodka. I downed it loving the burn that made a trail down my throat. I just sat there ordering drink after drink, after about my fifth glass of vodka my mind was buzzing.

I stumbled out of the bar making my way to the graveyard, I fell against a tombstone and laid there not caring of where I was. I closed my eyes for a few minutes hoping the nausea would dissipate. My ears perked up when I heard a rustling sound close by, slowly I opened my eyes. With blurry eyes I looked in front of me to see a pair of familiar brown boots. I looked up to be met with sad cerulean eyes, he offered me his hand and I took it.

He helped me stand holding me by my waist, he sighed wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He led me back to the inn and to our room and sat me on the bed stripping me of my boots. His hands went to my belt and I caught his wrist, he met my gaze as I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to take advantage of my drunken state to fuck me hero?" His eyes went wide and his face flushing as he began shaking his head furiously.

"N-no I was undressing you so I could get you in bed!" I smirked raising an eyebrow letting his hand go as he continued with shaky hands. I saw him swallow hard as he removed my tunic his eyes trailing down my body before he helped me out of my tights. I trembled as his hands ran down my thighs pulling the skin tight material down. My breath grew heavy as I stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"It's your turn baby." I said as I stood my mind sobering quickly. I licked my lips as I took off his belt, he didn't push me away. I looked at him and in the dim moonlight his eyes were trained on me as he bit his lip. I wretched his tunic off and sucked in a breath taking in his beautiful sun-kissed body.

"I want you hero." His eyes lit up in the Darkness and yet he still didn't push me away. I pulled him closer before leaning in to press my lips to his. His arms went around my neck making me moan as his mouth opened inviting me inside. I didn't waste time I slid my tongue into his mouth stroking his playfully making him pant into my mouth. He became more playful as we kissed his tongue rubbing and grazing mine before he made me pull away so his tongue could plunge between my lips. He moaned softly as he touched and tasted my mouth, his tongue ran over my fangs making them ache.

I want to mark his body leave it imprinted with my teeth. I sucked on his tongue slowly savoring his taste and his scent, gods he is so intoxicating. I forced him on the bed straddling his hips. His eyes opened in shock at his new surroundings making me smirk, I bit my lip running my hand slowly down his taut muscles. His skin was marred with scars but to me they only made the boy beneath me so much more beautiful. I leaned down pressing my lips to his again as our kisses became more aggressive, he flipped me on my back settling between my legs.

He moaned as our clothed arousals grazed each other making me suck in a breath at the sudden liquid flame that ignited within me. His touch left me breathless and the pinpricks of our bond had me floating so high on my lust for my other half I don't think I can stop. Then the door opens and Link throws me off of him in surprise, I fell back off the bed glaring daggers at the boy who wasn't paying attention to me. My eyes softened as I felt his emotions shift to fear, panic and overall sadness. His eyes were watering his hand over his mouth.

"L-Link." The voice choked out my eyes trailed to the wide eyed sheik who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"S-sheik, I….. It's not what you think. I swear! I love you." My heart broke to pieces right before my eyes. I can't do this I can't! I need to get out of here. Links eyes turned to me as I scrambled to get my clothes on.

"I-I'll leave you two alone to talk." I said as I tried to make a hasty exit.

"Dark wait!" Link cried I turned looking into his eyes giving him a silent choice between sheik and I. He stared at me pleadingly making me shake my head and run away. I ran to hyrule field feeling empty and cold my heart was sinking and I just wanted to disappear. I sank into the shadows going to the desert fortress making sure I appeared in Naboorus room.

"Dark!" I looked up meeting her gaze then looking away.

"Hey, I need a place to stay is it alright if I…" She smiled softly planting a hand on my shoulder.

"This is your home silly. Of course you are always welcome here. Would you like the same room you had back then?" I nodded as she led me through the fortress to the room I stayed in when Ganon had first taken me. I sighed softly seeing my old room was still perfectly he same as when I was eleven years old.

"Thank you Nabooru." She laughed as I turned to her.

"You're going to report to me tomorrow morning and tell me where you've been these past seven years" she said waving as she disappeared down the hall. I shut the door locking closing my eyes as the tears finally fell from my eyes. I looked at the ceiling as I leaned my head back against the door.

–Dark! Please talk to me where are you?- Links voice echoed in my mind and a sob escaped my lips as I sank to the ground hugging my body tightly.

~leave me alone.~ I responded before shutting him out completely. After he kissed me so lovingly so passionately he turned and said he was in love with sheik right there like I didn't exist. I crawled to my bed to tired to do anything else. I fell asleep quickly, but the whole night I was tossing and turning plagued with the thoughts of light with that sheikah. I awoke in the morning but I was still exhausted from the nightmares. I stretched deciding to go deal with Naboorus questioning. I walked down the halls as the little girls I had spent time with as a child were full grown Gerudo guards now. They bowed as I passed I simply nodded in their direction.

"Dark! Is that you!" I looked up to see a familiar Gerudo woman dressed in an outfit close to the one Ganon wore.

"Demise…." As soon as her name left my lips she was in my arms and we held each other tightly.

"It's been years Dark! I'm so happy you're back." She said and before I could bLink her lips were on mine, I was shocked but right now I needed to feel wanted. I pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard back making her grin into the kiss.

"You know I've always wanted to do that." She said breathlessly as we broke apart. I laughed running my knuckles down her cheek making her lift her hand to mine.

"I really missed you Dark, where have you been these past seven years?" I looked away letting my hand fall to my side.

"Ganon locked me in a temple at the bottom of lake Hylia." She stared at me in shock making me looking down at the ground.

"He's done us so much harm! He left us to conquer Hyrule the bastard. I thank the three we can fend for ourselves." I sighed softly.

"Ganon was a disaster of a King." I said softly trying not to think of that man and what he did to me.


	5. Chapter 5

After Dark disappeared I looked everywhere I could think of. It had been a month but I spent many days in Lake Hylia hoping that he would go there out of instinct, I even went back to the room of illusions where he was kept and my heart started breaking. The room had changed to a barren room with two open doors. I felt my heart shatter a bit more, if it weren't for Dark I wouldn't have made it out of here alive. I fell to my knees and the tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes, i clenched my fist banging it on the floor.

"DAMNIT, this is all my fault." The guilt was drowning me, I had caused him to disappear. I laid on the ground, how useless ive become. I closed my eyes whispering into our connection.

"Please…come home. Because Dark… Your home is with me." I can only hope he can hear me. I don't know how many hours I spent lying on the floor of that room wishing Dark would pop in out of nowhere and drag me out. Gradually I dragged myself out of the temple barely making it to the island. I stood stumbling as I made my way out of Lake Hylia. I wandered hyrule field until I noticed an area I had never been in before. The earth changed to red almost like the ones for death mountain, but that's opposite to here. I've looked everywhere and yet I've never been in this direction. Suddenly my strength returned to me, I ran as fast as I could through the desert lands.

Finally after an hour of running I made it to a broken wooden bridge. Something tells me this is where he's going to be, I'm so nervous but I need to find him. I pulled out the long shot and aimed for the wooden pillar on the other-side of the bridge. The hook-shot hit the pillar pulling me across the bridge safely. I got to my feet and without thinking I ran straight into the desert lands. I have to admit running in here without a plan was beyond stupid. When I was standing in the middle of a group of women their spears aimed at me. Although I had never seen one in person I recognized them as the Gerudo thieves.

Great.

Fucking fantastic.

I raised both of my hands in surrender hoping they'd just throw me off of their lands, but I knew that was unlikely. The Gerudo thieves were shameless, they murdered and robbed people as well as had an intense hatred of men.

"WHATS GOING ON OUT HERE!" A woman barked out in a loud dominating tone. All the women wavered on wether they should drop their spears and bow down or to just kill me.

"Dark….?" The name left her lips as a soft question.

"What's up Nabooru?" The voice came from behind her and I swear my heart almost stopped as Dark appeared behind the leader of the Gerudo thieves. He was staying with them this whole time….with a bunch of murderers and thieves. I felt shame course through my veins, my shadow was friends with murderers. Did I really want him back…what if he tries to kill me…..what if that strange power I sense on him….is Ganon?

"Link….?" He stepped forward making me swallow hard, he wasn't in his tunic anymore. He was half naked in just a pair of Dark red pants, his pale torso was bare showing of how muscular he truly was. He had gold bangles covering his arms, and a cowl matching sheiks around his face so only his eyes were visible. His blade and shield were gone in their place a large spear. I looked over beside him as a woman wrapped herself around his arm, I grit my teeth because he wrapped an arm around her unconsciously.

"Do you know this man Dark?" Dark looked between Nabooru and I before nodding.

"Seize him and throw him in the dungeon Dark and I have much to discuss." She growled turning to face my shadow who couldn't take his eyes off of me. I didn't put up a fight I let them take me without a word throwing me into a large cell all by myself. I didn't flinch when they stripped me of my weapons and my tunic leaving me in my undershirt and tights. I just sat in the cell hugging my knees, could Dark really be working for Ganon.

Would he betray me like that? Ganon is the king of the Gerudo thieves and the place Dark chooses to hide is among them. Then it hits me… There was no boss in the room of illusions I didn't bother to ask Dark how he opened the door…. He's working for Ganon. I fell into their trap, they are going to kill me and hyrule is going to fall. My friends are going to die because of my stupidity in chasing after him. I flinched as the door to my cell opened up, it was Dark holding my weapons and tunic. He had changed back into his, I watched as he sank to his knees in front of me. I scrambled back until my back was hitting the wall.

"Link you don't have to be afraid." Dark whispered soothingly as he crawled closer.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Link." He went to hug me before he could I planted my foot on his stomach.

"D-don't." I growled but he ignored me catching my wrist in his hand and putting his head on my shoulder.

"G-get away." I cried squirming in his arms but he wasn't having it. He held me tightly managing to slip between my legs. I shivered my body automatically reacting to him.

"It's okay now baby." He whispered as he held me tightly. I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped my lips as I hugged him tightly.

"D-Dark…" And once again I stopped thinking clearly, my instincts took over and I was crying in my shadows arms.

"I love you so much…." He whispered quietly, I wanted to say it back.

"I-I." He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it until you mean it." He said kissing my cheek gently.

"Please don't ever leave me again!" I cried into his neck clutching him as tightly as I could. He kissed my forehead as he rubbed my back soothingly. He looked down at my clothes sighing as he helped me into my tunic.

"Nabooru isn't happy I have to get you out of here." I nodded as Dark dressed me quickly and grabbed my wrist dragging me out of the desert lands. We got out of there quickly running as fast as we could. When we got to the broken bridge Dark materialized a black long shot matching mine. He held me tightly as he pulled us across.

"Dark get back here!" We both turned as he waved at the women gathered on the other side of the bridge.

"I'll see you ladies around! Link and I have some temples to beat!" He screamed as he took off into a sprint waving at the women behind us. I didn't waver I chased him out of the Gerudo lands into hyrule field once more. Somehow Dark disappeared from view making me skid to a stop as I looked around for him. Out of nowhere I was knocked to the ground.

"Oof!" I looked up to we Dark settled on my thighs.

"You came for me…didn't you?" He whispered, his voice broke as he looked down at me with tears in his eyes. I nodded as he leaned down his lips inches from mine. His hair covered us like a curtain, the only thought on my mind was being with him.

"I meant what I said back there... Please don't leave." His face turned a pretty shade of pink as he nodded.

"I won't leave again baby." Before I could stop it his lips devoured mine, like always I don't fight him. Right now is special, I don't want to fight because in the end I need him. Instead I pull him closer opening my mouth to his tongue that delves inside tasting and claiming my mouth. Our tongues dance together playfully, our tastes mingling on the others tongue. He pulled away for a moment and the words slipped from my lips.

"No matter what Dark, Im going to run back to you." He smiled softly, his ruby eyes glittering as he brushes my bangs away from my face. In his eyes I could see the conflicting emotions, he wanted to say something but in the end he decided against it. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine once more.

His kiss was so sweet it took my breath away and with his lips pressed to mine I could feel his eyelashes brush my face as he opened his eyes. I opened my eyes to see beautiful ruby staring back at me. I nipped at his lip making his eyes Darken a few shades. He didn't kiss me again though, he pulled away his head laying on my chest over my heart.

"Can we spend the night right here Link?" I looked up realizing that the sky had Darkened and it was already dusk.

"Of course." I said as Dark rifled through his pouch finding a blanket. He pulled it over us as he cuddled into me, I felt content. Despite what I learned about him and Ganon, I don't think that Dark would betray me. I hope he doesn't because my heart will shatter. I close my eyes the weight of today's events finally hitting me like a brick.

My body is tired and sore but the comfortable weight of Darks body against mine makes it all okay again. I snuggle into him too a warmth I've missed the past month. I can't take it for granted ever again this last month was torture, worse than the time I spent in the fire temple fighting Volvagia. Still worse then getting lost in the forrest temple.

"Mmmn" Dark groaned quietly.

~sleep before I do something that I will keep you awake for hours.~ I felt my face flush as his voice echoed through my head.

–m-maybe another time- I whispered back as Dark cracked an eye open.

~you mean it?~ He questioned tightening his grip on me.

–yes… Just don't leave- Dark was grinning against my neck.

~well with that kind of an incentive I don't ever want to leave~ he whispered pack placing a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Goodnight baby" he says aloud making me smile.

"Good night Dark." I fell asleep smiling as I held on to my shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

**quick note I wanted to say thank you to MoonCarrier your review made me feel like I should keep writing and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter thank you all who are following this story**

Dark

When we awoke the sun was barely rising in the sky making me smile as Link wrapped an arm around me. Holding each other tightly we greeted the morning light and honestly it was the best damn morning of my life. Finally when he sun was above our heads Link sat up stretching and yawning quietly. When he looked at me he got a strange look in his eyes, he smiled softly almost as if he was relieved.

"Good morning Dark." He whispered before wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into him loving how affectionate he had become, I don't want to leave him again. The last month without him I felt like I was dying, but then I heard the words he whispered into our connection.

"Please….come home. Because Dark… Your home is with me." I broke down in tears wanting to run back to him, not long after he was captured by the Gerudo. I let Link help me up as we walked back to kakariko village. When we were about a mile out I begin to hear the screams, the scent of blood and some hits me.

"Link something is wrong!" We sprinted to the village as quickly as we could. The sky was black with smoke and clouds, blood and ashes were the only thing I could smell. I took my sword from its sheath and ran straight for the middle of town. I glared It was a shadow being just like me. I ran at it with my sword and cut through it, I smiled as it howled in pain, it's a start.

"What are you doing Demon!" I spun around to see Links Sheikah staring at me with wide eyes.

"What is he a friend of yours?" I screamed back focusing on my enemy a second too late. I hit the ground hard as one of its hands caught my ankle. I stabbed my sword into the ground and held on tight to make sure he didn't drag me back.

"Dark!" I looked up seeing Link scream as he ran over to me.

"G-get back." I growled as the shadow tugged harder, I grit my teeth against the sharp pain in my ankle.

"Link your light arrow!" We heard the Sheikah scream. I watched confused as Link took out his bow and arrow and aimed a golden arrow of pure light at it. The moment the arrow hit the shadow I was jerked up and thrown against the wall. I groaned my vision blurry for a few seconds, I bLinked trying to clear it.

I saw the damn monster grab Link hanging him upside down. I ran as fast as I could to get to him but it was too late it slammed him down three times, I felt the pain radiate through me like it was my own. I fell to my knees and screamed my voice mixing with Links. -sun song, tell Sheik- he stopped being slammed into the ground which gave me a momentary break from the pain. I scanned the area for the Sheikah who had just saved a woman from being crushed by the roof of a house. Ah so he was helping and not just standing there like an idiot.

-Dark! Focus- I frowned.

~sorry Link~ Link smiled weakly in my direction.

"SHEIK! LINK SAID THE SUN SONG!" I watched confusion disappear from the blond Sheikahs crimson eyes before he pulled out a harp and began playing the sun song. We watched in awe as the sun broke through the clouds and sent the demon screaming, I panicked as it threw Link higher in the air.

"Fuck!" I screamed running as fast as I could towards Link who was now falling at an alarming rate. I felt the Sheikah trailing behind me but I didn't care my main priority was saving Link.

-Dark don't do it! Itll hurt you!- I ignored him diving to catch his body in my arms and twisting so he fell on top of me. I felt the air being crushed from my body, as Link landed on me. Unfortunately there was also a sickening crunch from my head I hit hard on the ground. I screamed the pain was too much, I couldn't move so I just sank back into the Darkness.

-Dark, I know you can hear me wake up. Please. Dark- why did that voice sound so familiar?

"W-where am i?" I said looking around to see a beautiful boy holding my hand. His eyes were like an ocean, clouded with tears. His skin was tan and golden blond hair framed his face on both sides. His face had an elegance to it that made me feel like I was talking to royalty. "Thank the three. Your safe Dark, thank you, thank you so much." He cried laying his head on my shoulder.

I laid my head over his taking a deep breath. "I feel like shit." Link chuckled sadly, his eyes trained on me.

"You just saved my life." He whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek. I kissed it away making Link turn so his lips were in mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync as he held me ever so gently. It was almost as if I was a piece of glass he was too scared to break. I winced making Link pull back instantly. He was frowning worry etched into his face when sheik walked in holding a bottle with a fairy.

My whole body tensed at the sight of the sheikah I hadnt thought about it since I got back but I remember why I left.

"It's okay Dark." Link said softly placing a hand on my shoulder. He stood taking the bottle from sheik and walking back over to me sitting beside me as he uncorked the bottle. The small fairy flew around me healing me instantly making me sigh in relief. I tried getting out of the bed and as soon as I got to my feet I fell, Link caught me holding me to him.

"S-sorry." I said softly as Link steadied me.

"Don't be sorry, you should keep resting. I'll see sheik out. Then I'll be right back.. Okay?" I grasped onto his tunic looking into his eyes silently begging for him to stay with me. His eyes softened as he placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I won't be more than a minute." He said placing one last kiss on my forehead before we turned to sheik who was glaring at us.

"Hurry back." I whispered softly as I let him go and sat back on the bed.

"I will Dark." He ran his hand down my cheek before walking out with sheik. Link was right it didn't take more than a minute for him to return with a scowl on his face.

"What happened?" Link sat next to me taking my hand in his.

"Just sheik being rude. He thinks you won't be able to come to the past with me… That we'd go back to being one if I put the master sword back in its pedestal.

"S-so if you continue your quest I could go back to being just a part of you" He looks away from me nodding slightly. I sat on the bed clutching my chest, I felt like I was suffocating. I've loved you since we were one.

When you were teased by those awful kokiri, sitting alone in the forest in tears hugging yourself, I was the one hugging you. I was the one telling you to be strong telling you that one day youd never be alone. When you scraped your knee from being so clumsy I used your hands to wrap it for you.

On every single one of our lonely birthdays I made you look for a heart container. You always loved them every year you spent alone I gave you my heart through those candies. Every time youd wake up drenched in sweat from those nightmares, I was there rocking you petting your beautiful blond hair, kissing your forehead until you were able to sleep peacefully again It was all me, you couldn't feel me there but goddesses Link I felt you.

Every beat of your heart, every tear you ever shed. I did everything for you, it was enough to see you smile, and to see you as an adult now makes me so happy but would I be able to just go back to that? Being alone in your mind, not being able to kiss or hold you. I was almost hyperventilating as the tears ran down my cheeks, Link got down to his knees hugging my waist tightly.

"I don't want you to disappear after having you here I can't go back to that either." Link said softly hiding his face in my chest. I swallowed hard gently prying Link off of me. I stood taking a deep breath and smiling at my light who was crying.

"This is what Ganon would want. You have to go back and if we join back together so be it. The time we've spent together is more than enough for me." Link looked at me with pure pain in his cerulean eyes. He stood taking a step forward and before I knew it his mouth was against mine and I was gripping him tightly with everything in me. When we pulled away looking in to each other's eyes there was something different there.

Need, desperation…..love? I must be imagining things Link….the hero of time would never fall for his shadow. I looked down my heart breaking maybe this is for the best, that way Link and sheik can be happy. I almost flinched feeling Links finger under my chin as he lifted my mouth to his once more. I felt his body press against mine as he walked me back a few steps so the back of my legs hit the bed.

"Get undressed." He said softly as he pulled his mouth away from mine. My heart was racing in my chest as my palms began to sweat. He can't be serious can he? I didn't risk it with shaky hands I started unbuckling my belt. When I got it in done I threw it to the ground my tunic with it leaving my undershirt and tights.

I looked up to see Link already undressed. My mouth went dry as I took in the sight of his naked sun kissed body, he was already hard… I could feel myself get hard as he stepped forward pulling my undershirt and tights off of me. I felt my face flush as Link pushed me back on the bed baring my naked body.

"Augh!" I cried out as Links sweet mouth was tightly wrapped around my length. I arched my back gripping the bedsheets as he started bobbing his head in a slow agonizing rhythm that had a liquid flame coursing through my veins and pooling between my legs.

"Mmmnn" I moaned softly finally looking down to see Links large cerulean eyes looking into mine as he tucked his hair behind his ear. His mouth was so warm and the feeling of his tongue swirling around my length was almost too much. I shivered as he slowly ran his hand up my thigh to my stomach. He was a natural at this and god I loved it, he would be mine tonight even if I was gone tomorrow.

"Link, s-stop." I begged softly already close to losing it, I doubt Link has tasted anything like this. Link didn't stop he ran his tongue through my slit as he continued taking me in and out of the warmth of his mouth.

"Baby please slow down." I whimpered as I tangled my hand in his blond locks to get him to slow down. He looked up at me and his eyes narrowed as he started sucking harder and faster.

"AHH! The sharp cry escaped my lips as the flame that was pooling in my length erupted from within me deep into Links mouth. The force of my orgasm ripping through me had me arching my back as the euphoric feeling had me panting. I looked down at my light to see him swallow my essence and lick me clean. It was hard to think straight from that mind blowing orgasm, I could feel Link crawling over me his fingers resting on my lips.

I opened my eyes watching his eyes Darkened as I sucked on his fingers my tongue slowly running up each one individually. I shivered watched him slide his hand down between my legs. "W-wait" I said softly catching his hands as he looked at me with furrowed brows. He was riding so high on his lust he was having a hard time keeping himself in check.

"I want it to hurt." His eyes widened as he looked down at me with pink cheeks.

"Y-you mean?" I nodded as he aligned himself with me. As much as I loved Links gentle nature I wasn't made for tenderness, I want it hard and rough. I want him biting and clawing at my body as he takes me as were screaming each other's names. Just as he was about to slide inside me he stopped forcing me on my stomach. Links hand slide to my neck as he finally forced himself inside me.

"AHH!" We cried out together our voices mixing and becoming one. Link held me by neck as he pressed me into the mattress beneath us. Link wasn't gentle and I was glad for it he gripped my hips tightly his fingers digging into them. This was obviously new to him but he didn't stop as he finally began to thrust inside me. I felt the tears in my eyes as he slammed into me over and over his movements erratic.

"Ah…..ah… Fuck…. You feel so warm Dark…." Link moaned making me groan back as I pressed back against his thrusts.

"Oh Link." I moaned as he wrapped his arms around my chest and waist pulling me up so we were both on our knees. While he was still inside me he turned my face to bite and nip at my tongue. Our tongues fought against each other as Link clawed down my body.

"Mmph….mmmmnnn….nnngh" I whimpered into his kiss at he sweet sting of Links nails slicing my skin. Am I a masochist? Hell yes! I hissed at Links warm hand rubbing my length as he continued thrusting inside me. When he pulled away our tongues were connected by a thin line of saliva. We were both out of breath and panting as we stared at each other with pink cheeks. This was real, it was happening. My breath caught when his hand wrapped around my aching length forcing a shaky moan from my lips.

He began stroking me in time with his thrusts. My whole body felt hypersensitive as Link continued clawing at me with one hand and stroking me with the other. When he bit down on my shoulder I screamed out a second orgasm running through me as I spilled my seed on the bed beneath us. I moaned as Link un latched his teeth from my throat thrusting a few more times until he's moaning his release filling me. I fell forward exhausted as Link curled his body against mine.

"Dark?" He whispered softly making me turn to face him. His lips slowly met mine his hand tangling in my hair forcing my mouth against his. I wrapped my arms around him loving the feeling of having him close.

" I love you." He whispered against my lips, his cerulean eyes pained as they met mine. I felt the tears in my eyes too, but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I've always loved you." I whispered stroking his face as his eyes watered.

"I don't want you to disappear, I want to stay with you." Link whispered kissing me again.

"We need to pray to the three hopefully they will have mercy." He nodded holding me close as we were lulled to sleep by the gentle patter of rain against our window. That morning we stood before the pedestal that would house the master sword.

Link and I had made our peace with one another knowing no matter what we would always love each other. He took his sword from his sheath and we both grabbed the hilt and we forced the sword into the pedestal. The blue light engulfed us and I closed my eyes sending a silent prayer to the three hoping at least one of them would pity me.


End file.
